


Shuffle, Run, Repeat

by DreamerNumber3



Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: Angst, Cuddly Runner Five, Female Runner Five, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Hanukkah, Hugs, Non-Chronological, Not Beta Read, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Runner Pile, Self-Hatred, Speech Disorders, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24099556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerNumber3/pseuds/DreamerNumber3
Summary: Runner Five left behind everything when her helicopter crashed. But in a zombie apocalypse, even the metaphorically dead have a way of coming back.A collection of out of order one-shots, pretty much me purging my Google Drive.
Relationships: Runner Five & Everyone, Runner Five & Sam Yao, Runner Five & Sara Smith, Runner Five/Sam Yao, Simon Lauchlan & Runner Five
Comments: 40
Kudos: 22





	1. Count 'em

I grinned at Jody as she explained more about different types of cabling stitches and their effects on sweater stability. Her face was flush with success from the run and her enthusiastic gestures needed a safe radius.

A warm arm wrapped around my shoulders, pulling me into an equally warm body.

Runner 3, possibly? - Simon grinned down at me. "She isn't bothering you with her nattering, is she Five?"

I shook my head as Jody squawked at him. A flash of his skin caught my eye and I ran a finger along a rip in his shirt.

"Oh, that? Got caught on a branch when I was getting firewood," he explained easily.

I held my hand out. "Geh-vuh."

His eyebrows raised. "Take me out to dinner first Five, I'm not that easy."

"You absolutely are though," Jody said.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Fickzit. Gih-vuh."

He tugged his shirt up by the collar. I decided not to tsk him over the way it could damage the hem.

I grabbed the pack of needles from my pocket and the first spool of thread I could find. Neon orange, no wonder there had been so much of it.

It was a clean rip, not frayed yet. It didn't take long for me to stitch it closed, cutting the thread with my teeth.

The needle went back into the pack and then into my pocket.

I looked up, blinking at the small audience I had gathered. I held the shirt out. "Duh-ne."

Simon took it, running his finger over the spot of bright orange. I wonder if it would glow in blacklight.

"That was right fast Five," Jody said.

I shrugged with one shoulder. "Did it at Mullinz, 'tween runs. Got gud."

"I'd say," Eugene said. I blinked - when had he shown up? "Hey Five, if I bring you my pants, can you do them too?"

"You can't just ask Five to handle your pants," Jack panicked.

Eugene frowned. "What do you mean, you've seen how dirty the hems get."

"Oh, you meant your trousers," he realized.

Eugene rolled his eyes. "Fine. Five would you hem my _trousers_."

"Ray-dee-oh soon?" I asked.

"We need a bit more tech for it, but we're hoping to get something soonish."

"Ray-dee-oh song, for sew, gud?"

He laughed. "You drive a hard bargain," he said, sticking out his hand.

I shook it firmly. He and Jack wandered off.

Simon, still shirtless for reasons beyond me, slung his arm around my shoulders again. "You're not good at making deals, are you Five. You need an agent."

"And you'll do it, so you don't have to worry about any more tree branches?" Jody cut it, linking her arm with mine. "What Five really needs is someone who understands how difficult a craft is."

"I have a craft!"

"Do not."

"Do too. Working out is a craft, right Five?"

I tried not to laugh as I shook my head. "Leaf me outta thiz."

"C'mon Five, if you agree with me, I'll make you a nice pair of socks," Jody wheedled.

"Oi, bribery's cheating," Simon jumped in. "If you agree with me, I'll get you hair elastics my next supply run."

"Warm wooly socks, perfect for after a long day slogging through the water." That was tempting. 

He sensed my wavering resolve. "All the hair elastics you could ever need, and a nice, relaxing massage."

"You give all the runners massages," she said.

"That's not true," he said, looking offended. "Evan doesn't like them."

It was too much. Laughter bubbled out as my shoulders shook. I tried to explain how ridiculous they were being, but I couldn't manage it, repeating "Jus," again and again. "Jus ask!" I managed to get out, wiping tears from my eyes.

They were grinning as their requests overlapped. I tilted my head, intentionally birdlike, making a wordless confused noise.

Simon gestured for Jody to go first. "Would you mind helping me mend Sara's rucksack?"

"But first, would you help with my number? It's gotten a bit loose." Simon showed me the weakened stitches.

"Kay," I grabbed the shirt back and looked back to Jody. "Where zit?"

She grinned, tugging with our linked arms. "This way."

Simon tagged behind us. I smiled. Maybe Abel wouldn't be so bad a place to stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is count 'em because its 3, 4, and 5, get it????


	2. Cuddlebug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pure fluff, probably set sometime during season 2.

Entering the rec space, Maxine bit her lip to stifle her laughter. "Sam, I don't want to alarm you, but you seem to have an unusual growth."

"Wha-" he swiveled on the bench, before grinning. "Oh, ooooh. Do you think you'll need to operate?"

"Depends on if it's malignant or benign. I'll need to take a sample first."

Five grumbled and buried her face further into Sam's shoulders, continuing her backpack impression. A muffled "mean" emerged.

Sam snickered, patting the forearm that rested next to his neck. "Sorry cuddlebug."

Five slid her face up onto his shoulder, looking like a disgruntled kitten. "Doc, why here?"

"I wanted a break from the labs. I started to see chemical formulas when I closed my eyes and that's never a good sign." She went over to the bookcase to look at the handful of games collected from Five's last run through a game shop.

She grabbed a pack of cards. "Wanna play Bullshit?"

"Yeah!" Five beamed.

"Need another?" Simon asked, coming over from where he'd been reading.

"Sure," Maxine said.

Simon picked Five up, easily depositing her sideways in his lap. She didn't protest but Sam pouted. "That's my hot water bottle you're stealing."

"I thought she was a growth?" Simon asked innocently. 

"Keep talk in 'n I'm leaf in," she threatened. 

"Please Five, don't leave us short a player," Maxine said.

Five sighed and settled against Simon. A surrender if there ever was one.

Maxine shuffled the cards, cutting it to mix it up further.

"Hold on a tick," Sam asked, leaning forward. "How'd you do that?"

"Do what?"

Sam gestured. "That thing, with the cards. All one-handed and all."

She raised an eyebrow. "You mean this?" She cut the cards, spinning one half around her fingers.

"That's amazing! How'd you learn to do that?"

Simon leaned forward, making Five slide forward. "Were you secretly a casino dealer during school?"

Five easily slipped an arm around his neck to stop herself from falling. "Pick up chicks?"

Maxine flushed and focused on the cards.

Sam laughed. "Oh, you absolutely did it to impress girls!" 

Five giggled.

"Leave me alone," Maxine grumbled, not managing to sound as angry as she wanted. She dealt out the cards.

"Alright Five, no peeking now." Simon wagged his finger.

Five rolled her eyes and grabbed her cards, primly going to sit on Maxine's side of the table.

Sam started the round and they played.


	3. Oh, Canada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Re-write of Season 2, side-mission 1 for a light dose of angst and Runner Five Suffering

The voice coming in was staticky but so familiar Runner Five had to stop in her tracks. This lost the signal and she grunted out, "Neen. Mic mute pu-leaz."

"Runner five," Janine snapped, "that goes completely against the protocol-"

"Please." Desperation laced her voice. "Juh-neen. Mute me."

Silence.

Then, a sigh. "I suppose. But you'll have to explain yourself when you get back to Abel!"

Five grunted and started to run again.

The static cleared up a bit. "This is Toronto sounding off, do you copy Abel Township?"

"We hear you Toronto, can you keep talking? We need to calibrate the signal."

"Sure. We're a group of survivors holed up in the CN Tower. Clear skies today, so we have a good view of zombie movements. I'm, um, told that that's good for the supply missions we run, especially to the Eaton Centre. I wouldn't know myself, I'm not usually on radio duty. But Margret's had some cabin fever so she took a break."

As the Canadian radio operator spoke, his voice became clearer until Janine interrupted.

"That's good. Now, who are you?"

"I'm a welder normally. But, um, my name is David Leclaire, if that's what you mean."

Five stumbled and throttled off a sob. She'd have time for that later. She kept running.

"Well Mr. Leclaire, I have notes here on zombie movement patterns, along with other information."

"Margret left me a note with our Intel. You'd think a famous writer like her would have better handwriting." He chuckled. 

"Sorry, when you say Margaret, you mean…"

"Margaret Atwood, yeah. She'll probably answer next time we do one of these. Just make sure not to mention Celine Dion." There was an audible wince. "It, uh, it's not fun."

"I suppose she never could have predicted this as the future."

"Honestly, I'd never read her stuff before all this."

Janine spluttered in disbelief. Runner Five stifled a giggle.

"Man, her face when I told her." He cleared his throat, anyway. You wanna know what we've figured out?"

"Certainly."

As they exchanged the Intel, Five let her mind wander. It was good to hear his voice again. A part of her wanted to ask Janine to ask him about the others, but she squashed it. It was enough to know at least the two of them were okay. She didn't know if she could bring herself to hope for more.

"And one last thing," David added, faking casualness, "have you heard anything from a Sophie Leclaire?"

She could hear the puzzle pieces clicking together in Janine's brain. But she denied it, likely reached a close enough conclusion.

He sighed deeply. "Well, it was a long shot anyway. Anyway, thanks, Abel. We'll keep you posted with any more critical information."

"I appreciate the effort, Mr. Leclaire, even if we do seem to be on the same page."

"And um, if you hear anything on the Rofflenet about Sophie, pass it along? And tell her Davy and Hay miss her."

Five's vision blurred. She sniffed and used the back of her hand to clear her eyes. Three for three, huh? That was good. Much better than she expected, dared to hope.

"Will do." Janine seemed crisp but it was not her usual brusque tone.

"Alright, Toronto signing off." 

Static built again until Janine flicked some switches. "You can come back in Mr. Yao." Closer to the mic, she said "We're going to have quite the discussion when you get back to Abel, Sophie. After you finish your shower."

"Kay."

Sam breezed back in. "So, who's Sophie Leclaire?"

"Obviously, someone important to survivors in Toronto, Mr. Yao."

"Neen, zits okay," Five said. She snuck through a gate to riffle through the farm's equipment shed. Just to see if anyone may have overlooked anything.

"No, it is not, Five. Mr. Yao shouldn't have been eavesdropping in the first place."

"Oi now, I ain't dropping no eaves, sir," he protested in a poor man's Sean Aston.

Giggling, she stuffed the hose and some fertilizer into her bag.

"Clear?" she asked.

Sam hummed. "Yeah, you're clear. Come on home, Runner Five."

Sure to her word, Janine was waiting when Five stepped out of the shower. "Come with me," she said, grabbing her by the arm.

"Not gunna run Neen." She stumbled over her feet, regaining her balance and keeping pace with Janine's longer strides.

Her hand gripped tighter before loosening. "You're right. You've been more than honest with us. Sometimes imprudently so." She gave the younger woman a look.

When Five had first arrived in Able, Janine had frightened the speech out of her. Now though, she could meet her glares with a grin. "Need to know a see-kret is a secret."

Janine guided her all the way all the way to her own kitchen and practically shoved a cup of tea into her hands.

"David. Brother, cousin, or husband?"

"Bay-be brovver. Hay-lee bay-by sis'er."

"That was the 'Hay' he mentioned," she muttered. "I see."

Five sipped her tea. It tasted like ginger and willow. It spread across her palette and warmed her body. It contrasted sharply with the cool grey walls and white cabinets.

"Now Sophie, I don't know your past, and frankly, I don't care unless it impedes on your ability to run missions. Will it?"

"No!" Five jolted so strongly, drops of tea landed on her hand. "Love Abel. Help Abel. Always."

"But if there's a chance for you to go back home-"

Five shook her head, cutting her off. Clutching her tea cup, she braced herself. "So-phie Le-clay-rer went grey, ask Sam. So-phie of Mull-lins shot. Five iz me. Five iz alive. Five stay in Abel. 'Z long 'z Abel here."

She met Janine's eyes, fragile but determined. "Abel iz my home now."

She tipped her head back and sighed through her nose. "I suppose I couldn't count on you to be completely sane."

"Sorry." Five grinned unapologetically.

She shook her head, but a wry smile grew on her lips. "Just drink your tea."

She hummed and did just that.

"Now, is it true your brother has never read Margaret Atwood?"

The tea left via her nose.


	4. Too High (Can't Come Down)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for s2m20.  
> Five sees a face that haunts her, Sara doesn't get paid enough for this. Angst.

Dread welled up in Sara as Five winced. Jamie was bad enough already, she had no idea what she would do if she had to corral Five as well. The younger woman coughed again, a wet hacking sound unlike any of the plethora of noises she usually produced.

She squinted at Sara, pure confusion on her face. “Ma?”

For God’s sake. She hoped Five’s mother was fond of nicknames. “Yes-”

“Sophie,” Janine said.

“Yes Sophie, it’s me.” Sara hated this mission. “I need you to help me with the canisters Sophie. Grab one of them?”

Five nodded and walked over. She clutched Sara into a brief, tight hug, murmuring “Miss you.” Pressing a kiss on Sara’s cheek, she went to the last canister, hoisting it over a shoulder.

Sara squeezed her eyes shut for a moment. Maybe it was the fumes, (it wasn’t) but her eyes were misty. 

“Goin now?” Five blinked, a wide grin on her face.

“Yeah Sophie, we’re leaving.”

Fortunately for Sara, that’s all it took for Five, or Sophie, whatever she wanted to be called. Jamie required more herding. Sara would need to call his name and do her best to impersonate Archie every few moments.

Five easily dodged around the benches and doorways. The one problem was that she’d look back every few moments. But she was quick about it.

Still, breaking into the fresh air was a relief. Jaime backed away from Sara immediately, adding extra space between him and the canisters. Five drifted closer after putting her burden down, propping her head on Sara’s shoulder and taking deep breaths.

“Back with us Five?” Sara asked, none-too-gently. There was a look in her eye that reminded Sara of when she’d first arrived at Abel, soot-streaked and shaking.

Five nodded. Bad sign. She always tried speaking, for practice.

Sara sighed through her nose and tucked Five under her arm. ‘Let’s get you something to drink, yeah?”

“Nothing alcoholic or with willow bark,” Janine called out. “It may interact poorly with the fumes.”

“Oh, spoil our fun, why don’t you,” Sara grumbled.

Five snorted, a small smile tugging her lips. Sara hid her own smile, rubbing circles on her shoulder. Five nestled in closer. Sara didn't say anything but she didn't push her away either. Maybe that was enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Sara so please let me know if I got her voice right, I can't tell any more


	5. A Voice in the Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think everyone and their mother has a reaction to A Voice in the Dark somewhere in their head. Here's mine.
> 
> (Spoilers up to s1m7)

I blinked back awake to the feeling of something hitting my legs. Before I was a heavy sleeper but the end of the world had a way of changing you.

The head of dark hair nestled against my knee seemed vaguely familiar. The orange hoodie even more so.

I curled up more to rub Sam's shoulder. He stirred and groaned. "Whazzit?"

"Snuggle. Now?" My brain was too tired to make my mouth coherent.

He groaned. "Alright, if you insist."

I shifted in the hospital cot and tugged his upper body up. "C'mere."

He went along with my pulling, slowly getting more aware. "Runner five, what-"

Clumsily, I patted his mouth shut. "Shh, sleep." I spooned him, ignoring his slight smell. We all were a little smelly, these days.

He grumbled, but relaxed, hands coming up to tangle his fingers in the hand I had supporting his neck. 

He actually smelled good, now that I focused on it. Lord, even my hair felt exhausted.

I fell back asleep.

When I woke up again, it was to Dr Myers amusedly asking, "-ust what is going on here?"

"Cuddle," I said, burying my face further into the pillow and Sam's hair. "'s good."

He grumbled and shifted away. I tightened my arms, pulling him back towards me.

She sighed. "You both are lucky Five didn't have any lacerations. Otherwise you'd both be quarantined."

I hummed. "Good Doc."

She chuckled. "I'm not sure you'll keep that opinion. It's time to get up."

"Food?"

"Yes, there will be food." I could hear her smile.

Reluctantly, I let go of Sam, extracting my now numb arm from under his head. He lifted it and pushed off the blanket.

Wait, he had a hoodie, why did he hog the blanket too? That just wasn't fair.

I frowned at himself but decided to focus on standing up. My legs were a bit wobbly from the mad dash last night to beat the horde back. I still felt good enough though. Like after a long workout.

My stomach rumbled. I'd missed lunch and dinner yesterday, running or holed up in a tree to avoid New Canton's search groups. It had only been safe to get down near sundown and by then I was half sure I was a goner. But I was ho- in Abel now.

I yawned and stretched my arms, shaking out the numb one. "Food now?" I asked the doctor.

"You have enough time to do your stretches and head over. I know you like your morning warmup."

It wasn't really a warmup, more of a wakeup. But semantics weren't worth wasting valuable words on. "Thanks Doc."

I started my five-minute yoga wakeup as Sam grumbled and shifted off the cot. "Well, why'd you wake me up too?"

"Sam, you and I both know you hardly ate at dinner last night," she said sternly.

Sam stammered his way to try and explain. But we all knew that he had been worried.

"Good radioman," I told him from a downward-facing dog. "Proud."

He blinked. "... just how much did you hear last night?"

"Scream roll. Never eat one."

He forgot to be embarrassed in his dismay. "You've seriously never had an ice cream roll?"

"Never." I walked forward to fold my chest to my thighs.

"They're not very common on our side of the Atlantic," Dr Myers added.

I grunted and pointed at her.

"But never?"

"You eat poutine? Frybread? Bee-ver tail?"

Slowly he frowned at me. "That's not actually made with beaver meat, is it?" he asked warily.

"Nah, flat dough nut with-" I blinked. "Tree spice?"

"Cinnamon?" Dr Myers guessed.

"Yes!" I beamed and rolled up. "Sin-ah-man 'n sugar. 'S good." I bounded for the door, the thought of breakfast giving me extra energy.

Sam shuffled over and used my shoulder as an armrest. I had tall friends who did the same in high school, so it wasn't unfamiliar.

I smiled at him. "Hi."

He grinned. "C'mon Five, let's get breakfast."

"Kay. Doc, come too?"

"I'll be right behind you Five." She grabbed a clipboard. "I just need to finish your chart."

I grabbed the door and opened it with a gallant bow. Sam chuckled and walked through.

It was nice to see Abel again in the light. Last night, Sam had called it my home. He was almost right. I had quickly fallen in love with Abel, especially compared to how impersonal Mullins was. But if I had one blind spot, it was being unable to tell when that love was returned.

Last night though. It had proven it to me. Sure, I may be loved because I was a Runner, not because I was me. But that would come in time. And I planned to stick around as long as they wanted me.

I hummed happily, practically skipping next to Sam as we headed to the Mess Hall.

A few people were already sitting down when we arrived. I ditched Sam to greet a familiar face. Or two. "Molly! Ed!"

"Morning Five," the latter greeted. 

I wiggled my fingers at Molly, who gurgled. "Hi.” I wordlessly sung a few bars from ‘Good Morning.’

A few people shot me looks but I blithely ignored them. I felt too good to be dragged down by judgment. "Sleep good?" I asked him.

"Well enough." He shrugged. "Heard you caused quite the commotion last night."

That was one way to put it. "Drama queen," I said, pointing at myself.

"One with impeccable timing," Sam said. He bumped me with his hip. "Budge over, I got yours as well."

I sidestepped so he could put our breakfast on the table and smiled again. "Thank! Good friend." I patted his head.

"Flatterer."

"True," I said, scrunching my nose. I sat next to him and grabbed my serving. Molly was across from me, making it easier to pull faces and make her laugh. I still scarfed down the food as fast as I could comfortably. So, at a normal person's rate.

Ed had to leave, taking my entertainment with him.

When no one else took his spot, I decided to say what was on my mind. "Sam, you right."

"Of course I am," he said automatically. "Err, about what exactly?"

"Life hard. Future hard."

He slowed his chewing to stare at me.

"Worth it," I reminded him, patting his arm. "Living hard, 'n unfair. But be-you-ti-full."

He looked back at his food. "You're not wrong," he said, quieter than I'd ever heard him.

My smile shrank slowly. I offered something else on my mind. "Had sis-er. And brother. Par-ants, 'n step parunts. Cuzins. Lots of fam-uh-lee."

He stopped completely, giving me his full attention.

Now I couldn't bear to look at him. "Was on trip. Heard zoms on news. Called home. Lied."

"What did you lie to them about?" he asked.

"Said got bit and they move on. ‘N’ I loved em. Not know, 's bad." I shoved another forkful of breakfast into my mouth.

"Yeah, I- I think I know what you mean."

We sat in the quiet for a minute.

Then, I nudged his leg. "Thanks. Good radio. Good man."

"I'm just doing what needs to be done, is all." I did my high-pitched 'Are you sure?' hum and gave him a look. He rolled his eyes so I repeated, “Good man. Good friend.”

“Alright, alright, if you insist,” he muttered.

“Do.”

Dr Myers sat down across from up. “Five, since you’re doing well enough to walk on your own, how do you feel about another run today?”

“Umm.” I sipped water to buy time. “Long?”

“No, just a quick pick up for food and med supplies.”

“Kay. Warm walk, then run?”

“You should do some of those knee-lifts I saw you bust out the other day,” Sam nudged me with his elbow, laughing.

I nudged him back and stuck out my tongue at him. “Bad.”

“Those knee lifts are helping Five with her muscle tone, Sam. If she keeps it up, she’ll be able to go on longer runs in a nearby city.”

I nodded my head at her, smiling smugly.

“Gang up on poor ol’ Sam, why don’t you,” he grumbled playfully.

“Yup." I grinned.

"And you call me bad."

"Takes one to know one." That was surprisingly coherent of me. Maybe I could start trying simple sentences, as long as the words aren't too long. I missed being able to speak.

He tweaked my nose playfully. I went cross-eyed following his hand and then giggled.

"Alright you two," Dr Myers chided. "If you have time to goof off, you have time to bring your dishes back."

I laughed again. "Kay Doc." I stood up and swiped Sam's dishes, making him squawk. My messy bun bounced as I brought them back to a stranger on kitchen duty.

I gave her a smile. "Hi!"

"Have a good day Five."

"You too." I bounced over to the exit and waggled my fingers at Sam and Maxine, who were talking while watching me. They waved back.

And so the day started.


	6. Prime Numbers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate ending to s3m10 so spoilers up to then. Slight 5mon or SciFi or 3/5 or however you want to call it. Self-loathing, unreliable narrator.
> 
> Despite Simon's best efforts, Five gets some things off her chest.

Simon turned away, waiting for Five to leave his behind. Leave his traitorous, rotten self and trot back to Abel like the perfect little runner she was. She had what she needed. She could, would, and should, leave him behind. Simon knew he was poison. Now Five knew it too.

The papers shuffled and Five zipped up her bag. She began to walk but her steps weren't moving away. She was coming closer.

Simon started to turn but she was there. He flinched and looked down, not meeting her eyes.

Anything she said would be well deserved. He didn't exactly want to hear it. Not from her.

Her hand was gentle against his mask. He almost wanted to take it off, feel how her calluses caught on his stubble again. But that last bit of vanity stopped him. Even if his rotten core couldn't keep Five away, he didn't want his rotten face to chase her off.

Still, it had been too long since another living soul had touched him. Or maybe not long enough. The warmth from her fingers seeped into his face. He could feel their every shift as she cupped his jaw. She pulled his face towards her, still maddingly gentle.

Her eyes were shining with tears, making them sparkle in the light. "Si," she said, a voice full with too many emotions.

He crumbled. Leaning forward, he buried his head into the crook of her neck, arms wrapping around her tiny body. She clutched him close, holding onto his shaking shoulders. She pressed a kiss on the side of his head, and she shook as well. Soft gasping sobs filled his ears, barely loud enough over his own sniffling.

She held on all through his sobbing, even when her own tears dried. Five always did give the best hugs. She even gently rubbed his back as he collected himself.

When he pulled back, she said, "Simon, um glad you are still uh live." He had just stopped crying. He wasn't going to start again. He wasn't.

She fixed his shirt and brushed it off. Her hands lingered against the number she had helped stitch on. She said, "Few need 'ny thing just ask."

He chuckled, sounding weak to even his own ears. "I know where to find you." He caught her left hand and pressed a kiss to the fingers. "You just be sure to stay safe, alright Five? I won't always be there to bail you out."

She giggled. "I cud say same to you goo ber."

"Who me? Nah, I'm invincible now." He patted her shoulder. "Go on now, you know how Sam worries about you."

She blew a raspberry at his familiar teasing before trotting off. She stopped at the edge of the arms and waved one last time.

Simon waved back and then she was gone. He missed her already. Maybe next time he could try-

No, that was stupid. Stupid and selfish. Typical Simon, really. 

At least now he wouldn't have to worry about his rot reaching her as well.


	7. Runner's Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam, his Runners, and their Rights.
> 
> Set in a nebulous time in season 1 or 2. The idea of a Runner's Right comes from Boston Blonde. This fic was also inspired by one of her Spotify playlists.
> 
> One-sided 5am. At least, that's what the narrator thinks it is.

It was a bit embarrassing to admit, but Sam liked to go out of his way to figure out what his runners claimed for their Runner’s Right. Some things were easy to notice — Simon’s love of neon and Jody’s growing wool stash were both hard to miss. Even loved to treat Bonnie to toys and Sara would drop off plush bears at the school, lingering nearby to hear the screams of delight.

And Five, she was easy to figure out. She’d keep the occasional book or bolt of cloth, sure. But when she got her favourite Right, Sam always knew.

Not because he paid closer attention to Five than the others or anything. No matter what Maxine said, Five was his best mate. Just his best friend. He certainly didn’t think about being the one to plait her hair before breakfast, or stare at the way her dark eyes danced when she smiled, or wonder what sounds she would make if he just leaned down and—

Best friend. That was it, no less and definitely no more.

But it didn’t take long for Sam to sort out Five’s Right of choice. Whenever she got it, she’d bounce into the comms shack with that grin that showed off her dimples and creased her nose.

“Hey,” she’d draw out and hand it over. A vinyl, CD, USB key, or even the occasional cassette. And if no one was in the field, he’d play it for her.

When she had first started, she’d perch on the edge of the desk while he played it. After the whole thing with Frances and Francesca, she’d sit on his char. Not in his lap, not in a romantic way because Five was like that with everyone she got along with, even Sara, stop getting your hopes up Sam, seriously. 

She’d sit next to him, or half on him so he had to hold her in place. Five was sturdy but soft, and she’d nestle in close enough for him to count her eyelashes if he could see her face. And they’d listen to whatever she brought.

Sometimes, that would be it. Five would tap her fingers or jiggle her leg to the beat, maybe hum along. She had a good voice, a nice voice, one Sam could listen to for ages and not get tired of.

But when Five was in a good mood, she’d dance. Occasionally she’d tug him up to move with her. Sometimes he’d even go along with it.

Five was no prima ballerina. Her moves were more often than not dorky Sprinklers or the macarena. She could swing dance; she’d pulled him into enough surprise dips and spins for him to catch on. She’d twist and jump and wave her arms until she was flush and laughing. Sam liked that look on her best.

After their little concert, she usually passed off the files to Eugene and Jack. Sam had tried to tell her that it defeated the purpose of a Runner’s Right, Five seriously. But she’d laugh him off.

So he tried to play music whenever he could between runs. Because Five happy was a sight he’d never be tired of.


	8. The one with the runner pile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly what it saying on the tin.
> 
> Brief mention of nightmares, including allusions to violence, guns, and suffocation. It's the two paragraphs after "safe and warm." if you'd like to skip over it.

The sun was warm against Five’s skin as she sprawled out in an out-of-the-way corner of the training grounds. At least, until a shadow crossed her face.

She cracked an eye open begrudgingly.

Jody was smiling at her. “You alright there Five?”

“Mmmhmm,” she grunted, smacking her mouth lazily.

“You know, Cameo and Kytan managed to bring rugs back for the rec room.” She held out her hand. “It’s likely to be more comfortable than the ground.”

Callused hand met callused hand as Five let herself be hauled up. Sun-drunk and stretching, she ambled amicably after the taller woman, pausing occasionally for a jaw-cracking yawn. 

The rec room wasn’t a rec room. It wasn’t even a room. The rec room was a pavilion with some eclectic pieces of furniture scattered around. There were some tables and chairs, bookshelves with board games, and, as promised, a pile of rugs and pillows. People (mostly Janine) kept muttering about making proper walls to protect the contents, but there was always another housing building for new arrivals or an expansion to the hospital or repair to the greenhouse that took priority.

Honestly, Five didn’t mind the open space. She liked the different sounds from the township drifting in and out and the chance to look out and see how the township was doing.

A bit of afternoon sun had snuck into the western side of the space. Jody nodded towards it and Five nodded back. She dragged some rugs over and Jody brought an ottoman. She sat against it and unwound some yarn. Five stretched out again, resting her head near Jody’s knee.

Chickens clucked nearby. Jody breathed steadily as her needles clicked. The sun was warm on Five’s skin. She breathed, in and out, in and out. Safe and warm.

Someone coughed. Sophie shuddered, trying to push away. She had to catch up with the others. If only her comms were working, she could warn them. She had to run, just be fast enough to get words to the others. Her heart was in her throat, blocking every breath. She tripped. She fell. 

Davy was there ahead, staring at her with blank eyes. No. No, not him. His skin was pale and grey. Hayley reached out behind him and he fell onto her. Tears in her eyes, Sophie pushed back. There was a woman aiming a gun at her. She flinched back, knowing it wouldn’t do anything. The trigger clicked.

Five woke up with a jolt. Her hand clenched around a shirt as she panted. A warm hand covered her head. “Go back to sleep,” a voice whispered.

She wiped tears from her eyes and craned her neck up. Jody had slumped back, Sam curled behind her as a pillow. Maxine was spooning him. Owen had lied down next to Five on Jody’s stomach and Five was now half-sprawled on top of him. Kytan had stolen one of her legs as a cuddle toy and Cameo has intertwined the other with hers. While she was asleep, a cat had curled up on her back. Its fierce purrs rattled her ribs soothingly.

“Go back to sleep Runner Five, everything’s alright,” Janine said.

Five blinked sleepily at her, meeting her eyes. A rare smile was on her face as she brushed wisps of hair from Five’s face. 

Five smiled back and face planted back down onto Owen’s chest. She was warm and safe, for now. What more could a woman want, in the apocalypse?

She let herself relax as chickens clucked nearby. Her nightmares could wait for another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Midwestern-runner-five made ambient noise mixes and her Abel township one inspired me. The link can be found here: https://movies-other.ambient-mixer.com/abel-township-ambience She made a few others too, give them a listen if you want some background spice.
> 
> Also, how have I made it this far without writing about Runner Piles???


	9. Thanks a latke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paula thinks Five doesn't like her. five begs to differ.
> 
> Mild spoilers for season 3. Dedicated to the Jewish ZR fams, happy Hannukah!

Paula wasn’t entirely certain if Runner Five liked her. The other runner got along with her, but that didn’t mean she liked spending time with Paula. Five had been awkward at first, but Paula had read it as the awkwardness from a new person.

Then the flower incident happened. Paula had a sympathetic headache remembering the aftermath. And heartache remembering the incident itself. Paula was adult enough to admit she’d been juvenile. Thinking of Lobatse’s graciousness in the face of the matter left a rush of gratitude in her gut.

But Five had looked at Paula differently after that. Paula hadn’t noticed at first, there was Laetitia Greenwald, and the cascade of events that happened afterward that rather distracted her.

And then there wasn’t. Moonchild was gone and both Five and Maxie were back and there were much, much better things to think about.

It had culminated on Bonfire Day, which they celebrated with an actual Bonfire. Maxie had rested her head against Paula’s shoulder, close enough that her hair tickled her nose. She frowned, watching Five and Sam interact.

“What happened while I was gone?”

Paula leaned closer into her. She tried to see what she saw. “Are you sure it’s not because of-”

“No, no I remember when I got back. She was definitely acting different around Sam.” Her frown deepened. “Did I read something wrong between the two of them? I thought for sure…” She trailed off.

Paula cast her mind back. Maxie could see what she wanted to see when it came to romance, but her instincts were often right.

“Oh,” Paula said numbly. “I think they had a row.”

Maxie whipped her head around so fast she almost headbutted her. “They what?”

“Had a row.”

Maxie looked like a child who was told Santa wasn’t real. “What on earth could they fight about? Kit Kats vs Curly Wurlies?”

She looked into the crackling flames.

“Paula,” she never could fool her, “what did they fight about?”

“Sam and I,” she hesitated. “We weren’t the kindest to Dr. Lobaste. When she arrived.”

“Paula.”

“I know. It was stupid. And childish. And mean-spirited. We talked after. Janine had us all sit down with a mediator from Brunswick.” Paula sighed. “I hadn’t realized how much I needed it until that point.”

Maxie sighed through her nose and brushed some curls off of Paula’s brow. “And Lobatse?”

“Much more mature than I. Have you spoken with her yet? She is a truly remarkable woman.”

She hummed, the noise rumbling Paula’s ribs soothingly. “No, I haven’t. But I suppose Five didn’t take it that well.”

“What do you mean?”

“You,” Maxie paused and gently said, “You know she isn’t our first Five, right?”

“What?” she asked hoarsely. Oh dear, that explained so much.

The fire popped. Across from them, Five flinched, half-turning to the sound. Sam caught her shoulder and she froze. He dropped his hand and slumped.

“She must hate us,” Paula said as Five’s hands waved frantically.

Maxine snorted. “I don’t know if she’s capable of hate.”

Sam smiled weakly and turned away. Five was left alone at the fire’s edge. Paula let it drop.

This is something Paula doesn’t know: the next day Maxine grabs Five’s hand after the bite inspection. “Paula thinks you hate her.”

Five’s jaw drops. Maxine smiles. “Thought so.”

Five leaves the hospital with a determined set to her shoulders.

Paula doesn’t particularly pay attention to Runner’s Rights. Oh, they’re a good tool for morale certainly, but she had a hard time believing she deserved anything after Van Ark. Most of what she squirreled away was for Maxine. Coconut oil, chocolates, one time a necklace with a jewel that matched her eyes.

She liked to grab her Right and head out quickly. Most of the others would hem and haw. Five in particular had never beat Paula clearing out of the Right tent.

So she was surprised when Sam sidled up to her one early December afternoon with a question. “Have you seen what Five has been picking for her Right lately?” He was curious, not looking to spread gossip. Paula knew him well enough for that.

“No, sorry,” she said automatically.

Sam frowned. “Oh. I hoped- well, I suppose it doesn’t matter much, does it? If she wanted me to know, she’d tell me,” disappointment tinted his cheerful words. He glanced at Paula out of the corner of his eye. “She would tell me, right?”

“I,” Paula stopped. Considered what she knew about Five. “I think Jody would be a better person to ask. Or Maxine.”

“I just thought she knew that I-” he stopped himself again. “Maybe I will go ask Jody. Maxine would just make fun of me,” he grumbled.

“It’s how she shows she cares,” Paula said, smiling at her wife’s eccentricities.

The Rights Paula doesn’t see are as follows: eight candles, a bag of chocolate coins, and a frankly absurd amount of oil. Five believed firmly you couldn’t be over-prepared.

Sam mutters a curse as he looks at the roster. “Paula, go get Five. She should be at the school or the rec room.” He passed her a headset with a blue ribbon tied around it and a faded cat sticker on the earpiece.

She took it and trotted outside. She didn’t even need to go that far before finding Five.

The younger woman was speaking to someone she didn’t recognize. She was miming some sort of banana shape with her hands, stopping abruptly when she saw Paula.

“Hi!” she said brightly, hand metaphorically in the cookie jar.

Paula raised an eyebrow, having no idea why she looked so guilty.

“Sam needs us to run a quick mission,” she held out the headset. “Helping out some travelers. He’ll explain more on the way.”

Five nodded and slipped the equipment on.

“I’ll get it done in 3 days,” the stranger said.

“Thanks!” Five said, waving as they jogged to the gates.

Three days later, Five got a menorah. It was made out of scrap metal and candlesticks, but it was still identifiably a menorah.

It was that nebulous dark but still early time that marked December when Sam knocked at their door. “Maxine, Paula? Five, um, wanted me to get you. She said that she had something to show you.”

Maxine opened the door eagerly. “Have you two made up?”

“We… had a talk,” he drew out.

“And?”

“Turns out, we both thought the other didn’t really want to talk. Funny how that works, right?” he chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. “Anyway, it’s sorted now. We’re back to being friends again.”

“Just friends?”

Paula elbowed her gently. She shot back a look as Sam flushed.

“What do you mean, ‘just friends?’ Five’s amazing, she isn’t a ‘just’ anything. She’s the woman I-” he caught Maxine’s eager expression “-am best friends with, thank you very much,” he finished quickly.

“Leave the man alone Maxie,” Paula chided gently. “Let’s go see what Five wants.”

She started toward the door. Sam and Maxie caught up quickly.

“She said she was setting it up in the dining room,” he said, long legs setting the pace. “She didn’t tell me what the surprise was, mind you. She just smiled, you know, the one she does when she has something to hide from you? A bit like the Mona Lisa, or something.”

“You spend a lot of time with her if you know what her different smiles look like,” Paula said.

He groaned. “Not you too.”

She smiled, seeing why Maxine liked to tease him. Even the back of his neck was turning red.

Five has set up fairy lights in one corner of the dining room. She waved them over, silhouetted by the glow.

Paula stopped when she came over. Five had set up a picnic table for them. Mismatched plates were covered in steaming latkes, jam-topped doughnuts, and something resembling flatbread covered in powdered sugar. A menorah sat at the edge, clumsily welded together out of candlesticks. And in the middle, a dreidel and a bag of gelt.

“Happy Ha-nu-kah,” she said carefully. She gnawed at her bottom lip and bounced on her toes.

“Five,” Paula paused. Maxine rubbed her arm as she searched for words. “You… did this for me?”

“Yep!” Her nervousness melted and she smiled. “C’mon, food’s get-un cold.”

Paula chuckled and sat down, Maxine next to her, Sam across, and Five diagonal. She grabbed a latke. It was overcooked and needed salt. It still tasted like forgiveness and friendship.

“Show us how to play?” Five asked, gesturing to the dreidel.

Paula shifted in her chair. “Right. First, we’ll need to divide up the gelt.” She explained the rules, Five making noises to show she understood. Paula spun the dreidel first and added a gelt to the pot.

Maxine got nothing and Five did too. Sam took half the pot, and then everyone added one in.

“So Paula,” Sam asked, mouth full of doughnut, “I know that Hannukah has to do with the oil in the Temple not running out, but not the rest of the story.”

Maxie nudged her. “Go on, you told it to me.”

So Paula recounted how the Seleucids tried to make Jewish people worship Zeus and how they fought back, going from hiding in the wilderness to reclaiming Jerusalem. She told them the horror the Seleucids had left the Temple in, and the despair Judah Maccabee had felt to find only one jar of oil left to light the Menorah. She told them how they sought new, kosher oil and how the one jar of oil impossibly kept the Menorah burning for eight nights and eight days.

As she told the story, they ate the snacks Five had prepared. She and Sam drifted slowly together until her shoulders were tucked under his arm and her head beneath his chin.

Maxine piped in with the story of her first Hannukah and the group talked, ate, and spun the dreidel until Paula’s belly and heart were full.

She fell asleep the instant her head hit the pillow that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Five is goy but she's trying. So am I. If there's anything I can do better going forward, please let me know!


End file.
